The Next Count
by Sypher597
Summary: 17 years ago one of the most feared men came back to this world, and at the same moment a baby was born. His mother died in birth, giving him a bloody beginning. After being turned into a Vampire by the servant of the one who had returned, but there is an organization that wishes to have him and use him to their will. what happens when he is made to work for Hellsing to stop them?
1. prolgue

**I am sorry for those that had to read my abomination that was the previous version of this story. I have set to right this wrong by fixing the story, and making the plot better, and avoiding doing what i did before. As well as adding more time for build up and better storytelling. So here it is the better version I think. Major changes start in chapter 2**

Vampires in other countries were never a big issue because they were weak enough that Hellsing could just dispatch a small team and take care of it, but after the millennium incident 47 years ago the vampires dispersed to other countries and forced Hellsing to expand to every nation. Because of immigration America is the number one vampire infested country to date even more so than England. Because of this Integra, Alucard and Seras live there to manage the vampires and to train new recruits to battle them.

Every so often a vampire in another country thought that he could surpass Alucard, so whenever this happened they sent Alucard to take care of it. This tale begins during one of those times.

It was meant to be a simple take down of a minor level Vampire and clean out a town, that's all it was meant to be, but no. Fate had to throw another curve ball into the life of Seras Victoria. The only reason she was sent to take it down instead of a team was because the government wanted it to be as quiet as possible, so they sent the mistress of the night as a quick way of taking care of it. But fate had another idea all together than what her plan was.

The reason Hellsing was called to this town was because for some strange reason half of it disappeared in the matter of days. The local authorities sent in a squad of their best but they never came back. After a recognizance operation they brought a dead body in and examined it to see what happened to it….the only problem is that it didn't stay dead. It attacked the people around it biting them to death. Only one made it out alive to report this incident detailing everything: from the darkened skin to the coagulated blood all the way to the others getting back up afterwards only to attack the survivors in the same manner. After word of the incident reached higher-ups they sealed off the city with a fence leaving it forgotten until wind of it went to Hellsing. As soon as it got through the proper channels they sent Seras to the town with her trusty _Harkonnen _and a new favorite of hers a MG-42 machine gun for close quarters. She was more than ready to take out any and all targets in the town.

Will Holland was the average 17 year old boy who was out for the summer, He stayed up very late, stayed inside for the majority of his time, and was always bored out of his mind. Although he was lazy he was also going to one of the most brilliant schools in the entire country; mix the brain of a genius and the body of a light bodybuilder and it is a combination to be feared.

He was lying in his bed at an odd angle with the sheets tossed off of the top of his body exposing his chest. He had left his window open because the air conditioner was broken and it was cooler outside. To go without saying, he didn't know what was about to happen to him.

The lithe form snuck into the room through the window with about as much disturbance as the wind. It moved like a cat stalking its prey towards the bed and looked down at the boy with crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, the essence of possession over the boy.

She grabbed him out of the bed easily and stood him up her arms around his chest, one reaching towards his shoulder, the other running over the shadow of abs on his stomach. He began to stir in her grip lightly the back of his mind questioning what was happening. She smiled at his movements, glad to see him so cute.

"You will make an excellent partner for eternity." She whispered pulling him so that his head rested on her shoulder with his neck next to her face. He grumbled something in reply but due to his grogginess it was incomprehensible. She smiled and pulled him closer, his back pressing against her breasts opening her mouth into a toothy smile showing her fangs in the pale moonlight. She began to sink her fang into his neck, where the blood flow was the best when she was rudely interrupted by another woman.

"Stop right there vampire!" Seras said pointing her machine gun at her. The sudden fright caused the female vampire to rip out a large chunk of the youth's neck along with his jugular vein out causing him to jolt awake from the pain along with bleed profusely from his neck. The vampire held him close to her looking appalled at her action and at how fast he was losing blood.

"Damn you dog of Hellsing! Look at what you made me do to a great possibility of a husband! I'll just have to kill you then take care of him the boor boy." She said running a hand over his cheek looking at his horrid expression. Almost instantaneously she turned into dust as the casing of a blessed silver bullet fell to the ground and the projectile went through her temple.

"You won't be doing anything vampire." Seras said walking over to the boy was on the ground and laid him onto his back in her arms. He weakly looked over to her and saw a gorgeous woman with stunning crimson eyes and blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail backed by the light of a pure white moon though his window. The sight was enough to take his breath away if he had any.

"Hey, boy. Can you hear me?" She asked looking into his blue eyes. He nodded once unable to form words; it was hard enough just to get enough air to keep from passing out.

"You are going to die soon," She said coldly. _Tell me something I don't know. _He thought bitterly, "but I can bring you back. I'm going to ask a single question and I need for you to speak to answer it. Do you want to live?" He mustered up as much strength as he could into forming words.

"Y…..yes." He managed to say through the pain. She smiled and he swore he saw something that he saw once before. It was a smile that a Cheshire cat wishes that he could do.

"Very well, But remember there is no going back and this was your choice." She said as she leaned down towards the gaping wound in his neck and latched her mouth on it and began to suck the precious red flowing liquid that kept him alive out. His eyes began to close and his thought became fuzzy as one by one they began to leave him. The last one he managed to come up with was a simple one: _At least I died in a beautiful woman's arms_. Then everything went cold and black, that is until morning came.


	2. The First Night

Chapter 1: The First Night

**Ok I'm changing a few things in the Hellsing universe. The two Major things are as follows: Walter is still alive but did go through with the youth project so he is younger than his original self by about 8 years.**

Will opened his eyes and initially panicked because he was in a small, restrictive, dark space. He battered all around and found the sides and the top before pushing it off. When he sat up and looked around he was surprised to see that he was in dimly lit room with no windows, one door, and a small table with an ornate chair.

Slowly he began to sub-consciously do a check of his body, making sure his muscles still worked. He stood up and looked around wringing out his hands and exploring his senses. He could smell the musty and soggy air of the room, hear people talking and walking but he didn't know where, feel the cold air around his body and his own hands and he rubbed them together working out the panic, and he could taste the salty taste of sweat as he licked his lips, but when he pulled his tongue back into his mouth he could feel his teeth more pointed than usual. He put a finger into his mouth and poked them lightly, but he had already cut his finger, blood slowly dropping into his mouth as he sucked on it. As he sucked he was surprised that the blood tasted not as metallic and discovered that it tasted actually _good_.

He forced himself to stop before he got addicted, and noticed that he was clothed. He wore some kind of suit; it consisted of a white undershirt with a black long sleeve button up shirt over it, as well as a pair of black dress pants and a belt. His mind was racing with several questions at this point but they would have to wait for the door had opened and a young looking man, around his mid-30's walked in with a tray with a bag of medical blood on it.

"Oh your awake so early, usually the others don't wake up until much later when the sun is behind the mountains and the moon is already peeking over the horizon." The butler said as he brushed past Will to set the trey down in the middle of the table. He then turned around and waved his arm in front of him and bowed as one would do to a lord, "Walter C. Dornez at your service young master." Will shook his head profoundly to his actions.

"Ok this HAS to be some type of dream," He said as memories flooded back from his last moments, he grabbed his neck with one hand feeling the perfect skin with only one conclusion, "or…maybe this is what heaven is like." Walter chuckled from what he said.

"More like hell once you get to know your way around here, now after your meal, if you so wish to feed, Sir Integra has asked for you to come up to her office for a proper introduction." Walter said as he walked back out into the hall, "And do be quick. She isn't so lively to people who make her wait." And he walked away back the way he came closing the door.

Will's head was confounded, but his eyes went to the bag as his mind was blocked out by a primordial sense of hunger. He walked over to the bag and grabbed it licking his lips as he sunk his fangs into it sucking at the red liquid. He was surprised to find that the blood he was drinking was less appealing to him than his own. It tasted like the plastic it was placed in, but he drank it none the less. After he finished he left the withered bag on the table and walked out feeling better than he woke up.

He went out into the hall and just followed the sound of people. Eventually he found the stairs and walked into the main hall and he gasped at what he saw. It was the interior of what looked like a castle or a mansion. It was embellished with suits of armor, chandeliers and works of art that belonged in a museum. Upon seeing this he was even more suspicious about what was going on with his situation.

After getting his amazement under control, he proceeded up the grand staircase following the voices until he reached an office with Walter standing by a desk with a chair that's back loomed over the person sitting in it with a cigar in her mouth and her fingers interlaced resting on her elbows.

"Ah young master this is Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing. Would you be so gracious to introduce yourself to us?" Walter said.

"Um…I'm Will Holland. I-is there any reason why I'm here in this….mansion?" Will asked intimidated by the look of the woman with the eye patch.

"Yes. It is because, to my dissatisfaction, one of my subordinates brought you into this." Integra said taking a drag on her cigar.

"I-into this?" he asked feeling stupid.

"She didn't tell you, did she? That IDIOT!" She bellowed slamming her hands on her desk with the cigar in her fingers. He recoiled like any sane person would and backed away towards the door.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered prepared to bolt out the door in an instant.

"Boy you are a vampire" She said looking at him as the dark seemed to accumulate to her side blocking out all light as a man appeared dressed in a white shirt, black pants with a red trench coat, hat , and orange sun glasses. His hair was sort and blacker than the darkest night that Will has ever seen. He wore a grin that would send shivers down anyone's spine from a single glance, but seemed familiar to the boy. And when he spoke his voice stopped Will's heart in an instant.

"Target eliminated minimal damage to the area and all ghouls taken care of. So am I to understand that my little Seras has turned someone into a vampire? She has come so far from the little police girl that I saved from that priest almost 50 years ago." The mysterious man said looking over at him with red eyes peaking over the rim of the glasses seeming to scan him like a computer would.

"She has come a long way but she's just like you: always making trouble for me and soon my successor." She sighed. And that is when it finally happened: Will's brain tried to comprehend everything, but realized that it was a useless endeavor since it was a private conversation between the two. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk rubbing his temples trying to comprehend it all.

"So, boy, what makes you special? What made you choose to live no matter what you had to do?" The man next to Integra asked continuing to wear his smile.

"W-well I was dying I was just wanting to live that's all, I wasn't thinking about what I had to do to live, just that I wanted to live." Will said looking down rubbing his neck. "I just didn't want for it to end, I felt like there was more that I had to do." Alucard looked intrigued and trusted his policegirl's judgment on the boy. Integra looked over at him and noticed his look and sighed taking another drag on her cigar.

Pushing a button on an intercom she called up Seras. "Policegirl, get your ass up her now or elts I'll have your sorry hide locked in the dungeon for a month with no blood!" As soon as she said the last part the door was busted open as Seras plowed inside panting and sweating. Will looked back at her and recognized her from last night as the girl who saved him, or cursed him, he had yet to decide.

"I..I'm here sir." She panted standing up. Will looked at her and gulped seeing her in her yellow uniform. He knew she was pretty, but he didn't have time to notice her fully and he had to turn back around to protect a certain area from being known to all.

"You are to teach this boy the basics and teach him about his new body and powers." Integra said with the sense of finality offering no room to argue.

"Yes master." Was Seras's only reply as she walked over and put a hand on Will's shoulder and pulling him out of his chair easily, and proceeded to pull him out of the room. Integra sighed and looked at Alucard.

"How long do you think he'll last? A week?" She asked putting out her cigar.

"Oh I think he'll last much longer than that. Seras bit him, and in turn I bit her. He'll go far." Alucard smiled.

"I sure hope not, the last thing I need is three of you monsters running around." Integra sighed rubbing her temples anticipating the migraine.

"Alright newbie it's time to train. Do you have any prior training in combat?" Seras asked looking at Will across the sparring ring. They had walked to a large room with several items for training, but in the center was a large cleared area to spar in. The room was around 50 feet by 50 feet with a ceiling about 30 feet high, and the entire room was made of concrete.

"No, but I have read a lot about several them, and have practiced forms." He said rubbing his arm. Seras sighed and looked at him.

"Alright well show me what you've got. Try to hit me." She said crossing her arms.

"Hit a woman? I would never do such a thing." He said trying to be gentleman like. Seras sighed again before walking up to him and flicked him on the forehead tossing him back out of the ring.

"Listen boy, I' a vampire you won't hurt me, no matter how strong you hit. And this has to be your mentality on all women you come across in the field, or elts you will be killed again." Seras said looking at him get off the floor. "Now, try to hit me."

Will didn't think twice about it this time, he ran straight at her with a fist ready. He was shocked to see how fast he ran and how fast his fist moved, but it didn't make contact with anything but air. He glared and composed himself calling back on his knowledge of some books he had read, and took a stance and sprinted towards her taking on a style resembling that of Kung-Fu but very sloppy.

After several attempts of trying to hit her, he panted, sweating lightly and glared with a fire behind his eyes. He took off the shirts and took up another stance with a different approach. He ran at her and went for a kick to the head, but as he went to the air he followed through with the motion and changed his path in the air to go through and flip into a dropkick onto the woman. She looked and knew she had no time to move, so she raised an arm and caught his foot pushing him back into the air as he fell to the ground. He looked at her and panted getting up but smirked.

"Looks like you had to stop that one, guess you're not a ghost to fight." He said cockily. Seras smiled slightly.

"Fine, you managed to make me stop you, but you still haven't hit me yet. You're a vampire now; even if you do suck at fighting you're faster and stronger than this. You still think you're human, and thusly I'm going whip your ass. So stop trying to be human and start being a vampire." She said taking a stance. Will gulped and shakily took his before the beating began.

She rushed at him and began to attack him, only using flicks, but each one felt like the force of a full grown man punching him. She continued with her assault until he jumped back panting and with a few bruises on him.

"What's s'amater? Can't defend yourself against a little girl? I'm beating you with my fingers, and you can't even land a single hand on me, what a whimp." She said, walking away back to her side. Unbeknownst to her he could tolerate anything but being called a whimp. He stood up and glared, a new intensity behind his eyes, as they changed to a shade of crimson that made her smile slightly. "What? Is the little whimp mad? Is he going to hit me? I'm so scared." She chuckled taking a stance. He took his stance and within a moment his legs were already tensed up ready to begin the assault.

He ran at her and proceeded to attack with suck fluid motions she wondered if he was lying about having no training. She dodged every hit but they were becoming exceedingly close. Eventually he went for a blow to her legs, but she jumped avoiding it, but before she could do anything elts he had come back around and pushed off the ground so hard that he landed on the ceiling in a crouching position, smirking as she looked up at him. He pushed off and proceeded to gather up momentum by spinning and just a foot before hitting her let out a leg. She knew she couldn't dodge it in time, or catch his leg like before, so she did the only thing she could and raised her arms to block it. She hit the floor first, and then his foot made contact with her arm with so much force she went down to a knee. He pushed off of her doing a backflip and landed before rushing to her, grabbing her arms and pulled them away launching his knee under her chin knocking her back out of the ring that was on the ground.

Seras landed on her feet rubbing a hand across her mouth and stood up looking at him. _This boy is something elts. He isn't just a normal vampire. He's too good for his first day of being a vampire._ She thought cracking her neck. "Good, you managed to hit me. Now the real training can begin. First we'll start with cleaning up those stances." She said walking over to him. Little did she know that the camera watching them was being tapped.

"He is the one. He will be the one that will help us bring down the entire world." Said a shadowy figure watching them on his monitor, a table of several people each watching their own nodded in agreement.

"But how will we get him? Hellsing already has him in their custody?" Said a man with a very Germanic accent.

"Quite simple. We will kidnap him when he slips and turn him to our side." Said the original figure as he looked at the faces around the table, "And it seems that our little kitten will be able to do this job quite fine wouldn't you agree?" All heads turned to a woman sitting in the middle of one of the sides, a pair of cat ears perched upon her head and a fluffy tail in her lap.

She grinned revealing a mouth full of pointed teeth. "I thought you would never ask master." She said looking at a close up of the boy with the screen paused with him standing up his body pointed to the camera, "It would be my pleasure to turn him to our side." All of the others began to laugh as each knew that their plot would soon be able to put into action.


	3. Mission time

For the next week or so Will's schedule was as such: when he woke up he got dressed with clothes that were provided for him, he had a bag of blood for breakfast then proceeded to the training room for morning workouts. After that he headed to the shooting range where he enjoyed spending his time, and after his master deemed he had done enough they went to the sparring ring where she taught him fighting styles, how to use close combat weapons, and continued to push him, slowly he was gaining control over his vampire side, but still couldn't hit Seras outside of a blind rage. The days were long and tedious often ending with more than a few new bruises and aches all over his body, but as time progressed the aches and bruises became less and less noticeable.

"Alright greenhorn that's enough. I think you're ready to go on your first job." Seras said whipping off the light sweat she worked up in their mock fight.

"Job? As in an actual mission? You think I'm ready?" Will asked taking a drink of water looking at her.

"Yep. I do think that you're ready to take on an actual vampire without getting slaughtered." Sears said chuckling and walked to the door. "Time to select your weapons." Will followed her eagerly to a large steel door that was secured with a large assortment of locks. After the door opened he understood why it was so dangerous, It was a room filled to the brim with weapons of all variety; Guns, Pikes, Swords, Rifles, Knives, Projectiles, Weapons from all over the world, and even weapons that he had never seen before. He walked in and looks around amazed, seemingly drawn to a single blade that seemed to call his name.

"You can pick anything you like, but just remember you have to carry what you pick." Seras said smiling at the boy's expression. She always wondered why men loved pointy objects so much.

Will walked around the room and decided to pick out an ACR with digital camo, an extended mag holding 75 bullets, all blessed silver hollow-point rounds. After he made his selection and had the gun over his shoulder he was once again drawn to the blade. Deciding that it couldn't hurt he picked it up and examined it. The blade was a single-sided katana style sword, about 3 and a half feet in length. The entire thing was black, but on the main section it had what seemed to be waves of crimson flowing over the face of the blade. The hilt was black whilst under the binding it was a dark red the shade of blood. He swung the sword around a bit and noticed that when he did the back glinted in the light; curious he ran his thumb over the back and discovered that the sword had two sides, the back sharpened to a very sharp and deadly edge.

As he looked at it he grinned and grabbed the sheath and slung it over his back, sliding the blade in effortlessly. Happy with his choices he walked over to Seras with the gun propped on his shoulder.

"So when do we leave?" He asked looking over the gun.

"As soon as we get dressed. There's gear in your room; meet me in the main hall after you get all set." She said walking down the hall towards her own room. Will ran to his room and saw that someone had laid out a tight black t-shirt, a tactical vest with several pockets on it, a pair of black cargo like pants with pockets either side of the legs, a pair of black tactical boots, and a leg holster with a pistol inside. He quickly stripped and got geared up, placing his sword across his back and clipping his gun onto the vest. As he neared the main hall he could feel the nervousness, and excitement grow into his lower stomach, pooling into a large mass of writhing nerves.

As he entered he saw a large number of men in the Hellsing combat uniform, all geared up for the mission. He gulped as he weaved in and out of the men eventually ending near the door next to Seras dressed in her yellow uniform and her weapon propped next to her.

"Ready there little greeny?" Seras asked looking at him. Will nodded as he looked at her gun thinking: _That's not a gun, it's a fucking cannon._ "Well time to leave then." She said walking out to a personal car while everyone elts went into the transport vehicles. Will followed Seras and got in on the passenger side. She smiled and drove off towards the mission objective.

After about an hour traveling the two stopped at an abandoned factory, however the sound of machines could still be heard; the whirring of gears, the sound of soldering, the sound of orders being barked. Seras grimaced looking at the factory.

"There was only supposed to be a few guards, a handful of ghouls, and a single vampire, not this whole factory." She said looking at a sheet of paper with her orders on it and her eyes widened as an embarrassed look came over her features. "Heheh….I kinda took their orders…The troops are supposed to be here, and they got our mission." She said rubbing her head sheepishly. Will looked at her and sighed shaking his head. Not much they could do now, only to go in and fight, and hope to kill everyone.

He looked at her, and then his gaze went to the factory. A bead of sweat ran down his face as the apprehension in his gut clenched. He took a deep breath steeling his nerves as he got out of the car. Seras looked at him honestly surprised, but smirked. The kid had spunk, she liked that. Getting out of the car she moved next to him.

"This might be a suicide mission kid. We might not come back alive." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, that thought crossed my mind." He said, the anxiety in his voice showing, "But if we die, we die. 's not like I have anything to go back to. No family, friends think I'm dead, house probably already sold."

"Well since you put it that way, ready to kick some vampire ass?" She asked grinning. Her only answer was a brief nod before he sprinted off towards the factory. She chuckled and grinned following suit. _Too bad you won't die that easy boy._ She thought as she watched him climb up to the second story and enter through a window, shots instantly fired after he entered. Laughing she ran to the side and entered from a different window.

As soon as he had broken through the glass he began to shoot the ghouls that preoccupied the room, killing each with a shot to the head. Taking a steadying breath he ran through the halls, his gun pulled up to his chest. One by one he proceeded to clean out each room, dispatching each enemy with a shot from his gun. The more he killed the more he felt that he needed to take down. After half way through the floor he was on a large group of ghouls had orchestrated themselves to form a firing squad in a narrow hallway. His eyes went wide with fear as his body seemed to act on its own as he dropped his gun pulling out the sword. The ghouls opened fire in a flash of light and sound. Time seemed to slow around Will as his eyes narrowed, red covering the blue as he dodged the bullets one by one, deflecting the ones that were directly in his way. Slowly he moved forward until he was about a foot from the ghouls. Deep down he felt sorry for them, but as of now he didn't care as their mags, one by one, emptied and all that was left was the clicking of the firing pins. He grinned an evil smile as he rushed into the group, sword a mad flash around him. He stopped on the other side his sword out stretched as they began to fall apart blood flooding the hall, spewing everywhere. He relished the feeling of the blood coating him in a crimson drape. His eyes turned back to their normal hue but the smile stayed. He proceeded onward leaving his gun behind, favoring the sword, cleaving his enemies in two with each stroke, the blade seeming to howl in pure ecstasy of the blood coating it.

He reached the end of the floor, leaving a blood bath in his wake. _Wow… that's a lot of blood….I wonder if I could talk someone into letting me have a snack._ He licked his lips at the thought as he proceeded downstairs. When he reached ground level he saw that all of the ghouls were killed, but there was one body lying on the ground he didn't expect to ever see: Seras. He rushed to her side pulling her into a sitting up position in his arms looking down at her.

She was covered in blood, but not her own. She seemed to have been knocked out by a strong blow to her head, a concussion ensured. Glad to see her still breathing he laid her down gently and proceeded to look around for the culprit.

"So there are two of you here? Well isn't that interesting." An ominous voice proclaimed. It was a deep commanding tone, but as of now it sounded amused. Will spun around to where the voice originated, seeing the Vampire standing on one of the rafters. "Looks like I get to have two meals today." He said laughing maniacally. Will took his stance ready to defend Seras, but the sense of uselessness and fear gripped him holding him in place, the sword shaking in his hands. _What am I in for with this guy?_ He asked himself, his fear destroying his nerve as the man continued to stare down at him, yellow eyes boring into his very soul.

"So what do you have to show me young night walker?" He said challengingly. Will steeled himself as much as he could and leapt at him.

Integra nearly dropped her cigar at the news.

"Run that by me again Walter." She said hoping to have misheard him.

"They got the orders mixed up, sir. The team got there and it was nearly empty. Seras and Will must have gone after the other factory." Walter repeated standing by her side. Integra looked as if she had just been struck by someone in the gut.

"Walter, call Alucard and tell him to get ready to go save them. The wont live if he doesn't. One of the new line is supposed to be there. If they get caught they're done for." She said exasperatedly. Walter nodded and went off to make the call. "God help them should they meet him."


	4. The Batte of Will

** An Update? This must be a sign of the apocalypse. No I assure you that after two years there is one and I hope that it isn't the end. But I do offer my full condolences to everyone who has read this story, and I fully wish that I was most active in my writing, but with laziness and avoidance it was just at the back of my mind, but finally I will stand up and face this beast that I have kept at bay, and I will place my will at the forefront to produce a chapter that will show that the time spent not writing was not just sitting in wait and not getting better at writing, but instead passively growing in my competence and ability to create what every author wishes: emotion and imagination of their readers, so without further delay the next chapter.**

Will looked up at the other vampire, taking a defensive stance over Seras's unconscious form, his sword in front of his body, tilted slightly to the side, ready for a quick motion to defend himself and his comrade. This man sure wasn't human, but he was a different vampire from Seras or even Alucard. His appearance was that of a middle aged man, mid-thirties to early forties in terms of age, and he wore a light colored pair of pants with a white shirt and jacket in a common fashion, but his eyes were what made Will fearful. His eyes were a sickening yellow color that he had never seen before, but he knew that this was a sign of some type of alteration that was not natural.

"What's the matter? Not going to make the first move? Aren't you going to avenge your friend there?" The Vampire said laughing slightly as he walked on the beam staring down at the pair covered in blood. He was going to feast well tonight with two vampires in his sight. Will watched him, shaking slightly as he raged the battle over his nerves to try and quell his fear.

"Y-you won't leave here alive v-vampire! I-I'll make sure about that!" Will said, mock courage trying to sugar coat his words for his own ears, only to be met with the harsh laughter of the other that seemed to double over.

"Trust me little guy, there's not a thing in the world that you've faced compared to me." He said before what seemed like a flash he disappeared. Will looked at his surroundings quickly, terrified as he had lost track of him before a sudden realization came over him; there was someone standing right in front of him with a gun pointed under his jaw.

"Heh, looks like you can't follow me either." He said pulling back the firing pin of the desert eagle handgun. Will's eyes shot open with terror as he heard the click of the pin locking in place before leaping back over Seras behind one of the large machines as he began to assess the situation. _Alright, so this guy is fast, faster than anything I've ever seen. So following him won't be an option, so I'll need to find his weakness, everyone has one. He's using a pistol so I'm at the disadvantage right now unless I draw my own, but maybe that's what he wants me to do…Either way I'm at a disadvantage so might as well have a way to deflect rather than counter attack. Surely they have noticed that the missions were wrong and have sent someone else out here, but it will still take time, time that neither I nor Seras have right now. I need to find a way to draw this out without putting me or her in danger. I guess I have no choice but to try and fight this guy….He's been quiet for far too long, he could have easily come after and killed me by now, what's holding him back?_

Will peeked out from the corner of the machinery that he was behind and gasped at what he saw. The man had put Seras up against a smaller machine and was presently licking along her neck and pulling at her shirt as he bared his fangs towards her. Will had no option now; he had to get over there as fast as he could to stop the man from doing what Will feared. He knew that shooting was out of the question from the distance so he made a break for it and charged at the pair, his sword off to his side as he ran. The man seemed not to have noticed Will charging at him as he continued his actions. Will made it fifteen feet away before leaping into the air, the sword raised above his head planning to end this with one blow, but something was distorted; something didn't seem right about this. Will's instinct forced him to turn to his side and pull his sword across his body, and sure enough he managed to deflect a bullet that was whizzing straight for his heart as he crashed down through the image of the pair onto the machinery, surely leaving a bruise on Will's chest, but that was the least of his worries if he was going to fight this guy.

"Oh wow I'm impressed you fell for the bait, but you managed to block my bullet, too bad that I'm hungry and you are nothing but my meal waiting to die." The man said from a rafter, his gun smoking slightly. He disappeared again from Will's view, but Will was on edge, ready to take any twitch and commit to it as a feeling of instinct and a primal notion of fear and will to stay alive.

Will looked around slowly, turning slowly before he heard the click of a firing pin and ducked, barely avoiding the bullet that came whizzing past his head as he turned around quickly swinging his sword only to be faced with air. The sound of another click told Will to leap high into the air only to be met with the face of the man, soon followed by his fist smashing Will back to the ground.

The breath was pushed out of the lungs of Will and he gasped his mouth flying open as he bounced on the hard concrete. The man gave no respite before going to his side only to kick him back into the air and leap to follow him. Will could give no opposition as he was pummeled in the air, blows received all over as he was tossed around like a ragdoll before finally landing next to Seras, his head landing in view of her body. The man stood in between them and looked down at him laughing.

"Is that what you call fighting? One little blow and then you're out for the whole battle? What a wimp." The man said before looking back over at Seras, "You know, your pal sure does have some nice tits. Maybe I'll have a little fun with her before I kill her, heck maybe even before I kill you." Will's eyes widened at the idea of Seras being raped in front of him. The man noticed his expression and laughed, an evil grin forming over his lips as he moved towards Seras. "Sounds like a plan then."

Will tried to avert his eyes, but he could still hear the steps heading towards Seras, followed by what he knew was the sound of him kneeling next to her, followed by the unmistakable sound of cloth beginning to tear. Right now Will's mind was running at a million miles a second.

_What am I going to do?! What can I do? This body of mine won't move. But Seras is about to be raped! I need to move! Damn this body of mine, MOVE DAMN IT!_ Even with Will's force he only managed to move his hand slightly. _Damn it! I've failed her…I've failed myself… what good am I if I can't even stop one vampire?_

_**Then why don't you just die?**_

Will's eyes shot open at the strange voice inside of him, before closing back after seeing the sight of the man pulling open Seras's shirt, leaving her bra and panties intact. It was not his own, but somehow it is in his mind.

_**If you really are so useless then just die and become this guy's next meal.**_

_But I need to save Seras!_

_**Then get up and move.**_

_I can't…_

_**Then you are useless.**_

_But I have to do something!_

_**THEN MOVE! If you want to save her then get up and move! Don't be such a useless dying WIMP!**_

Will growled and tightened his grip around his sword as his other hand gathered into a fist. The man stopped before removing Sera's last articles of clothing and looked at the young vampire, shocked as it seemed that darkness was beginning to accumulate around him. Will's eyes shot open, a dark crimson permeating his irises as he rose to his feet without moving, his hands falling to his sides as the lights began to burst at the outer edge of the building, the popping causing the man to glance around as darkness slowly made its way to surround them under the last light. Will looked over his shoulder at the man, a look of pure malice and vindication penetrating right though the now hesitant eyes of the man.

"W-well this certainly is a new development. I never thought that you could hold something like this young vampire. Perhaps you may be of some fun af-" The man was cut off by Will spinning around and grabbing the man by his throat holding him up in the air, his glare now making the man fearful as he pulled at the teen's hand. Will stared up at him with such contempt that the man pushed down a gulp past the hand crushing his trachea.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Will asked, a terrifying smirk pushing one of his fangs past his lip as the final light went out and Alucard outside laughed waving his arms in a conducting manner to the sound of screams coming from inside the building.

"What a beautiful symphony, and to think my little Seras made it happen." Alucard said looking at the factory that was now abandoned except for the two lone survivors inside. Finally after the sudden ending to the music Alucard went to the door of the factory and opened it, letting the full moon light cast over the two breathing people, his servant laying on the ground, her shirt laying loosely over her breast, and her skirt torn to shreds, and the young vampire kneeling by her side, blood, both stale and fresh, covering his clothes and hair as he looked up at Alucard, bathed in the pale moonlight, his eyes back to normal and his blade back in his sheath.

"Very good little one, truly something that has made me proud. Now then, let's get you two back home and then we can have the fun of reporting this to Integra." Alucard said as he grinned, pulling his cloak over all of them before fading into the night leaving the factory truly empty and full of bloody rotting corpses, and one pile that once was a man, but would have been mistaken for a pile of dog food in the final report.


End file.
